


10 Years Earlier

by StarseekerJedi



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Ezra Bridger is 10 years older than in canon, Ezra is like Kanan's little brother, F/M, Gen, I don't know how to tag., Kanan and Ezra need a hug, Kanan is a protective guy, Mild Torture(only in 1 or 2 chapters and isn't graphic), Rewrite of Rebels, but the story is probably better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarseekerJedi/pseuds/StarseekerJedi
Summary: Ezra Bridger hasn't been a Jedi in a long time 10 years to be exact. Surviving Order 66 was hard enough but having a childhood friend knocking at the door in the middle of the night with a Twe'lik pilot is something else entirely. AU where Ezra was born 10 years ahead of schedule minor OC'S but they make limited appearances.





	1. Old friends

Ezra Bridger was almost completely sure he was done with the Jedi business when Order 66 struck. He lost his Master along with all the friends in the Temple. He took up smuggling and hid his lightsaber trying to hide his past permenantly. The man was lying on his bed in some crappy house on Lothal. His raven hair was as messy as always and was tied back because it had gotten too long and Ezra failed at using scissors. He has changed a lot from his Jedi years. He still retained his happy, jumpy personailty but part of him died with the Jedi temple he refused to believe that all the Jedi where gone. They couldn't someone outside the Temple would've survived maybe Caleb. Ezra vanished that thought from his mind. He couldn't get his hopes up. Knowing his childhood friend was probably dead now maybe not on the inital day but the years after. The Empire made it quite clear that they didn't want any Jedi around in this day and age. The man sat up. There was no use moping about the past;it already happened and there was no use thinking about it.

 

The Ex-Jedi now Smuggler ran a hand through his raven hair before getting up. He did have a job to do if he wanted enough credits to actually afford to eat this week. The man slipped on his jacket before leaving the house as he whistled a tune as he walked. The streets of Lothal where alive despite the suffocating Imperial oocupance on the planet which was a entirely new devlopment ever since his Parents'(Ezra didn't know where they were now;they got captured while Ezra was in the market) broadcasts but dispite the Imperials efforts they couldn't stop the rebellion on this planet spreading like wild fire. The Imps where afarid and Ezra could tell which was almost worse then they where normally. The 25 year old adjusted his jacket on his shoulders as he turned into a seemligly abandoned ally way to come face to face with his contact who was a Twe'lik named Rhea Starseeker. She was a good friend and did help Ezra a lot when it came to finding jobs and places to hide. "Hey Ezra"The Twe'lik greeted as the human did give her a small smile."How's life been Rhea?"he asked. "You know the usual; Running from imps and making credits"Rhea answered as Ezra chuckled lightly at his friend's commentary. 'So what's the job?" Ezra finally asked. "Oh...just a simple one...someone wants some imperial weapons blown to simerithrines..think you can handle that?"The smuggler asked the raven-haired man.

 

"You kidding?...I can do it with my eyes closed" Ezra answered with a smirk clear on his features as he walked towards where the job was located. He jumped up onto a building to see three heavily guarded crates the man smirked softly. "Well this is going to be fun"he said sarcastically getting out his stun blaster and jumping down from the building and landing in the middle of the stromtroopers. "Hey bucket heads miss me?" Ezra said cheerfully stunning them all in a couple seconds with a big grin on his face. He looked at the crates as he opened them up. "Kriff; where did the Empire get these?...no wonder they want that someone want this blown to simerthirings"he mumbled looking at the disrupters before placing the explosives on the crates and walking away. He didn't care how many credits he could've of gotten for those disrupters. He knew about the massacre on Lasan and he didn't want the Empire to commit mass genocide on another planet. He needed to report this to Rhea and hopefully she could get this info to the rebellion though back channels cause this couldn't be the only shipment coming to Lothal.

 

It was close to evening when Ezra made it back to Rhea. He did have a few more errands to run and he went to a cantina hoping to get some info out of drunk imperials which hadn't worked so far but it was always worth a shot. "Blast Ezra...Where have you been?"The Twe'lik said. "Had to run a few errands and you would never guess what was in those crates" Ez said. Rhea frowned. "I'm guessing it was pretty bad" The smuuggler guessed. "Disrupters" he answered as Rhea had a look of rage on her face. "Those Blasted sons of hutts!; wasn't Lasan enough?!" The Twe'lik yelled but trying to make sure nobody could hear her. Ezra sighed it was true that the Empire tended to commit mass genocide just to make a point but the idea of the imperials using a intally peaceful and non-lethal weapon on people made Ezra feel sick to his stomach. "We have to get this info to the rebeelion this can't be the last shipment coming to Lothal" Ezra said. "I know... You know Ezra you could join the Rebellion"Rhea said. The man shook his head. "I can't...I just can't" The human said as he rubbed his eyes lightly.

 

"I'll get this info to the rebellion"The Twe'lik said sadly as she watched her friend disapper into the night. Ezra sighed as he started getting ready for bed it was getting late and Ezra had another job in the mourning hopefully not as complicated as this mission was for the Jedi knight as much as he wanted to join the rebellion. He just couldn't when he left behind the Jedi he promised himself that he woukld't get invovled in another petty war agian. He laid down on his crappy and uncomfortable bed and tried to atleast get some sleep without the nightmares about what happened 10 years earlier. About 30 minutes of staring at the ceiling later the Jedi knight fell asleep.

 

Ezra grumbled as he woke up someone was knocking very contantstly at his front door."I'm coming...I'm coming"The 25 year mumbled as he made his way towards the front door. He slowly answered to see a man with teal eyes, a goatee and his hair was tied tightly back in a pony tail with him was a green twe'lik with green eyes. "Who are you guys and why are you guys knocking at my door at 4:00 am in the mourning" he asked tiredly as the man spoke up. The one word that he spoke made Ezra's blood freeze. "Ezra?" the man said as the 25 year old's eyes widened significantly. "Caleb?"He whispered as he froze in place. His friend was alive...his brother was alive.

 

POV KANAN JARRUS////3 HOURS EARLIER

"Ezra Bridger?;you're sure that's what it said?" Kanan asked for the 3rd time as his Twe'lik companion nodded once more as the Jedi was impressed with Hera's patience with him. Ezra was a close friend back in the days of the republic.He was the closest thing the ex-Jedi had to family before Hera. He was still questioning if this was the same Ezra Bridger that he grew up with. But he was pretty sure there was only one in the entire galaxy. He needed to see him agian he just needed to. "Where did Fulcrum say he was?" Kanan asked. He was still known as Caleb Dume last time he saw Ezra and he hoped this meeting with his old friend wouldn't be too awkward.

"Lothal; so are we going there or what?"Hera answered as she looked at her Jedi partner. The man sighed softly his mind was aflame with worry and doubt that Ezra would want to see him agian but he nodded anyways. He just needed to see if he was okay for himself. The Twe'lik pilot looked towards Kanan. "So how did you and Ezra meet anyways?"Hera asked brecking the awkward silence that had desneded upon the ship. Zeb and Sabine where both sleeping and were probably unaware of this sudden detour. The Jedi sighed softly. "We where both Padawans at the Jedi temple...he was Obi-Wan Kenobi's Padawan so I always doubted that he survived Order 66" Kanan started,

"Another Jedi?; Force knows we need more of them" Hera said with a sigh. Kanan lowered his head. He always doubted that he would ever turn on his saber on agian because of what happened. He was a coward and had failed his master becuase he ran like a coward. He didn't say a word until the ship landed. It took them awhile to find Ezra's house and they had to ask multiple people and convince them that they meant no harm to the young man. Kanan looked at the door silently before knocking on the door. "I'm coming...I'm coming" a voice said that sounded very much like the Ezra he knew all those years ago. A raven-haired man answered the door. He clearly just woke up becuase his hair was mess and he did have dark circles under his eyes."Who are you guys and why are you guys knocking at my door at 4:00 am in the Mourning" his friend...no brother asked. 

"Ezra?"he asked finally after convincing himself it really was him. 

A shocked voice answered "Caleb?"


	2. And new ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um...Ta da...

Ezra couldn't move for the first few seconds just stare. He thought Caleb was dead since he found out what happened on Kaller. After several seconds of what Ezra deemed awkwardness between him and his 'brother'. The ex-Jedi Padawan hugged his friend just grateful that he was alive. He could feel Caleb's shock through the force but he did feel his arms wrap around him a second later. "Yeah I missed you too" The man said as Ezra realeased his old friend from the hug. He looked over to see the Twe'lik with a smile on her face. "Kanan told me a lot about you on the way here"she said. "'Kanan'?" Ezra asked mildly confused on why the Twe'lik was calling Caleb that. He heard his 'brother' sigh as if he knew that this name would pop up sooner or later. "I changed my name"he said simply. "Unstandable;The only reason i kept my name is that I never gave the Jedi my last name; and who is your friend?" Ezra asked. "Hera Syndulla; it's a honor to meet you Ezra"The Twe'lik; Hera provided as she shook his hand with a firm grip. "You too" he answered as he looked back at his friend he was still trying to convince himself this was real and not another dream.

"How did you find me anyways?" he asked. "Requitment file; Fulcrum seems to have been trying to requrit you for awhile now" Hera answered as Ezra bit his lip. He has told Fulcrum 'no' several times. He thought it was best that he didn't get invovled with another war becuase of how the clone wars ended and Ez didn't want to go through that agian but for the first time in awhile he was reconsidering his answer. He's seen what the Empire has done to every planet that they went to and Ezra wasn't sure if he could stand just watching it from a far anymore. "I told Fulcrum no"he said finally. The Twe'lik frowned at the man. "I know this is hard to ask of you but the galaxy needs Jedi now more than ever" The alien started as the human sighed as he rubbed his eyes still debating whether or not to get seemed pointless. It had taken so much from in but he knew sooner or later he needed to choose a side. Before Ezra could even answer he heard punding footsteps as Cal-Kanan's eyes windened. "Well it looks like you're going to have to come with us whether you like or not" The man said quickly as Ezra grabbed his backpack which did have his lightsaber/ Blaster(Purple). Kanan did grab his forearm and then ran down the street.

He could tell from the look in Kanan's eyes that he was determined not to lose either of them to the Empire. The raven-haired man narrowly dodged a blaster shot heading his way. He wondered how the Empire had found him. Ezra was always careful not to make too much noise or attaract too much attention to himself becuase the last thing he wanted was for one of those blasted inquistors to come to Lothal. He already had enough of them on Datooine and Flucia. Ez managed to stun a few stromtroppers heading there way as Hera yelled to someone in her com for pick up. Soon enough a ship(A corellian one he was guessing) was floating right above them. Hera jumped on first then Ezra on Kanan's insistance(The 2 sat there arguing for about 2 minutes until Hera yelled at them to get on and she was scary) and last Kanan. Ez leaned agianst a wall trying to catch his breath as two figures slid down the ladder. One was Purple and much taller than Ezra he would probably have stand on his tippy toes to even make eye-contact. Ezra guessed he was a laust even though the ex-Jedi has never met one in person before. The other one was Female about his age maybe a year or 2 older than he was. She was wearing Mandolorian armor and had bright Multi colored that was kind of pretty.

"Kanan who is this?" The Female asked. Kanan seemed like he was trying to figure out the best way to say this.

"Um...This is Ezra Bridger;He was a friend back at the Temple...Ezra this is Sabine and Zeb" Kanan said as the human female; Sabine he reminded himself exaimined him and Zeb too. "Um..Nice to meet you"Sabine said as Zeb just grunted something that vaugely sounded like a 'hi'.

Kanan just chuckled at there greetings. "They just take awhile to warm up to people"Kanan provided gesturing Ezra to follow him up the ladder.

The young man followed his 'brother' up the ladder and into the commons room. Ezra looked around the ship curiously as they young man hasn't been in space since Order 66 stroke. Ezra has always wanted to learn how to pilot but he never had the time and just thinking of Anakin Skywalker made Ezra feel sick. He was the best of them yet he turned and betrayed them. He worked with Ezra and his Master on several missions. He often wondered what made Anakin fall off the deep end.

"Where have you been?"Kanan said snapping Ezra out of his thoughts. 

"Planet hopping mostly you know how it is" Ez answered even though he could tell by his friend's skeptical look that he didn't believe him. Which he probably shouldn't Ezra has been though a whole lot on his own but he didn't want to worry Kanan. 

His friend gave him the   
'We're going to talk about this later' look as the younger man just smiled at his brother's concern.

"How's life been to you?" Ezra asked.

"Basically the same as you until I met Hera and the crew; they've been the closest thing I've had to family since Order 66 struck" Kanan answered as Ezra gives him a wide smirk glad that he found someone. 

"You like her don't you?" Ezra teased. 

"Who?" Kanan said blushing lightly. "Hera" he said chuckling at his friend's embrassment.

"No she's just a friend"Kanan objected. The younger man laughed out loud.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Ezra said as Kanan tried to hide the fact he was in fact blushing. 

Ezra could tell that he loved Hera but his friend was never good with emotions. He was sort of awkward with them. Which Ezra couldn't blame him. He was entirely raised by the Jedi and they often wanted them to be emotionless droids. He knew that anger and Hate where bad but didn't they have the right to be happy?. 

These thoughts where cut off when Hera annouced that they where landing at Tarkin town. The young man didn't know what Tarkin town was. He mostly stayed in the area around captail city because that's where most of his jobs where. Kanan went towards the front of the ship as he went to the door way to the commons room to see Sabine and Zeb standing there.

"You've been there the whole time haven't you?" He said.

"Have not!" both of them yelled look of embrassment on their faces.

Author's Note: Well done and Done


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So this is spark of the rebellion and will include some Hurt!Ezra because Agent Sideburns would probably interrogate Ezra because he's not exactly a kid.

Tarkin town wasn't exactly the most beautiful place in the world. It seemed like a small settlement more than anything. Ezra wondered why he hasn't heard of this place considering he has lived on Lothal for over 10 years. He looked at Sabine and Zeb. "Why isn't this place advertised?"The man asked. "Grand Moff Tarkin kicked these folks off their farms; They don't want to give the people more reason the rebel" Sabine said as they went up to a alien that Ezra didn't really know what they where called. He never did pay attention much in alien history class.Even though he was best friends with a Togruta. His heart squeezed when he thought of Ahsoka. She wasn't at the temple when everything went to hell maybe she was safe but Ezra tried not to get his hopes up. He has faced a lot of disappointment in his life and did teach himself not to be optimistic about the Jedi Survivors. "Any trouble procuring these Ladies?"the man asked Kanan. "Nothing we couldn't handle...your intel was accurate...this time" His friend said. He seemed suspicious of the man and Ezra really couldn't blame him. The man did look pretty shady.The kind that Ezra almost avoided working with at all costs.

"We got the goods and took a bite out the Empire-That's all that matters" Hera rationalized. The male alien spoke up once again and did say something that made Ezra want to bang his head against the wall. "Business is all that matters. But I love that you don't know that" The alien said as he stopped giving Kanan credits. The Jedi rolled his eyes as Kanan said 'Keep Going'. "I could.Or I stop and trade the rest of the bounty for another bit of intel you've been begging for" The male said. "The Wookies?" Ezra asked as Kanan, Hera and the alien turned towards him. "I keep tabs on these kind of things; so do you have the intel about them or not?" Ezra asked. "Yes; I do...got a new person on your crew huh?" The man asked turning towards Ezra's 'brother'. "I don't see how that's any concern of yours" The other Jedi countered as Ez went to see what Zeb and Sabine where doing. "Want free grub?" Zeb asked as he started handing out the food. Ezra did try to help. These People probably didn't eat much. Heck, Ezra hasn't eaten in a week himself. "Thank you" said the civilians as Ezra offered them a small smile. Kanan seemed to be pretty quick on rushing them back towards the ship. Ezra did use this time to explore the ship. He did enter Kanan's cabin as he looked down at the saber and smirked softly. "Still have it?" he said turning to the older man in the door way as Kanan nodded. "Yep; what about yours?;I remember that Master Windu almost had a heart attack when he saw it" Kanan joked as Ez got out his purple saber and did chuckle lightly. "You should've seen my master's reaction...I swear his eyes were about to pop out of his head" Ez said as Kanan picked up a holocron and handed it to him."I think this used to belong to your master...I think you should have it" Kanan said as he left and Ezra slipped the holocron and his blaster/Lightsaber into his back pack. He was going to return the holocron as soon as he got a chance.

"So you and Kanan grew up together?" Sabine asked as both of them sat near the top turret."Yeah; in the Temple before it got you know" Ezra answered as he rubbed his electric blue eyes. "Kanan dosen't mention Order 66 very often.."The mandolorian said. "I can't blame him...It was a blood bath; I was at the Jedi Temple during the time...Every few feet was a fallen Jedi...we fought side by side with the clones yet they turned and killed us in a second" Ez said sadly as Sabine looked sadly at the Jedi. Knowing he couldn't be more than Ten years old during the time. Ezra didn't like talking about what happened. He didn't know what happened to Obi-Wan but something in the ex-Padawan knew that Obi-Wan was out there somewhere. The bond between him and his Master never snapped even after what happened. He could feel faint emontions but could never really make out a location. After a few moments; Ezra did speck up. "Thanks for taking care of Cal-Kanan;He's too reckless for his own good sometimes" Ez said as Sabine chuckled. "Sometimes?; He's the most reckless person I know" Sabine said as both her and Ezra laughed together as they where called into the commons room to see Kanan and the rest of the crew already there.

"We have a new mission..Vizago acquired the flight plan for an Imperial transport ship full of Wookiee prisoners" Kanan began. "Most of the these Wookiees were soliders in the Old Republic"Hera finished. Ezra got an instant image of Chewie who he met a few months earlier the idea of those guys being sold as slaves sickened the young man.. "I owe those hairy beasts. They saved some of my people" Zeb said."Mine too"Hera added as Ezra nodded. They saved a lot of Jedi back in the clone wars and Ezra was friends with quite a few of them. "If we're going to save them. we've got a tight window. They've been taken to an unknown slave labor camp. If we don't intercept this ship, we'll never find them" his brother finsihed. Ezra shared glances with both Hera and Kanan. "I guess I'll stay here with Hera but if you guys need back pack I'll be there in a second" Ezra said as Hera smiled at him and nodded. Courage was a common trait and was almost in every Jedi. Hera went back to the cockpit as Ezra helped co pilot. "You are a good pilot who taught you?" she commented. "Ever heard of Anakin Skywalker?;well let's just say we had spare time during the clone wars." he said quietly as they slowly went towards the transport. "Imperial Transport 651, this is star bird in bound." Hera said as a man with a imperial accent answered. "State your business"he said. "Bounty. We captured an additonal Wookiee prissoner and have a transfer order to place him with you" The Twe'lik said."We have no such orders"The imperial said."That's fine. We already got paid by Govener Tarkin. If you don't want the oversize Monong, I'll jettison out of here and let you explain your superiors why the Empire has one less slave" Hera said.

"Permission to doock bay 1" The man answered fearfully as they docked in the bay."Good luck" Ezra said to the three of them as he watched them leave. A few minutes; after they boraded Hera tried to contact them. "Spectre 1, come i. Spectre 4?, spectre 5? ah Com's down no not down jammed" she said looking at the Jedi sitting next to her. "Something's coming" he whispered as a Imperial star destoryer came out of Hyperspace. Without thinking Ezra grabbed his back pack and went towards the airlock as the Twe'lik smiled lightly. She didn't even have to convince the 25 year old. H e was still a Jedi no matter what.

The raven haired man ran towards Kanan and Zeb. "It's a trap...we've got to get out of here!" Ezra yelled. "Your friend's blowing the op" Zeb said frustarated. "This is not a op it's a trap" Ezra repeated as they went towards the ghost."We've got to warn Sabine and Chopper but the coms are down" he said. "If they follow the plan; they'll be fine" Kanan told his younger brother as the artifical gravity turned off just as Agent Kallus started running towards them. "You Okay Ezra?" he asked. "Fine" the younger man said as Sabine spoke though the coms. "Five, four, get ready, two one"she said as all of them fell with a grunt. Ezra noticed Kallus and his troppers. These people mattered more than he did. "Go!; I'll buy you some time" he told Zeb who was the only crew memeber outside. The lausat lowered his head knowing he had no other choice."You did good kid" he said as the lausaut disappered into the ship leaving the young Jedi by himself agianst the Imps. The raven-haired man managed to hold his own for the first few minutes before being stunned. The last thing he heard was 'Transport him to a interrorgation cell'. Atleast the crew was safe that's all that matters to Ezra at the moment.

POV KANAN///Just after escaping

After escaping Kanan started wondering about Ezra he looked at Zeb. "Where's Ezra?" he asked desprately. "I, uh, thought he was with you" Zeb said nervously as Kanan glared at him. He alrwady lost his 'little Brother' once he was not losing him agian. "The ISB agent caught up with us alright?; He sacrificed himself for us to escape..."The lausaut. "Garazeb Orrelious!"Hera yelled outraged. "We have to go back for him...There's no telling what the Empire would do to him..." Kanan said as Hera nodded. "No we camn't go back there!" Zeb yelled. "Zeb; Ezra's a Jedi...they'll torture him and I just can't lose him agian."he said as his voice cracked becuase of the sadness and guilt.

Zeb sighed in Defeat. Knowing Kanan was right about the imps torturing the 25 year old. "Okay..Okay we'll go back for the kid" he said as Hera changed the coodirnates. Determined to find her partner's friend before it was too late.

EZRA'S POV////Interrorgation Cell 234

Ezra screamed in pain as electricity went through him. They've been torturing the young man non-stop for over a hour. They did eventraually give up thankfully as Ezra sighed in relief. The holocron spilled out of his pocket which was the only thing that Ezra managed to smuggle into the small cell. He took a deep breath as the holocron slowly opened just to see his old master standing there looking exactly how Ezra saw him last time. 'This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi I regret to inform you that both out Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a warning to all Jedi: Trust In The Force and do not return to the Temple...In time a new hope will emerge until then may the force be with you' it said before shutting down. Ezra forced himself up despite the pain.

Ezra managed to knock out some stromtroppers before putting on the helmet. "Kessel?; That's a death sentence" the man whispered as he jumped up into the vents. Ezra quickly made a fake report before jumping down just to be smacked by Zeb. "Easy there big guy...it's me" Ezra said as he took off the helmet as Kanan smiled at his friend. "Never do something like that agian"the man lectrued as Stromtroppers entered the area. "Run; now..Lecture later"Ezra said as all three of them headed towards the ship. "This time kid you're getting in first" Zeb said pushing Ezra in."Everyone's here spectre 2 take off!" Kanan yelled to the Twe'lik as they took off.

Hera was the first to notice that he had major electrical burns and sent him straight to the med bay. The young man winced as Hera cleaned the burns. "Well there's one good thing from my capture...I know where the wookiee's are being taken" Ezra began. "Where?" The Twe'lik asked as all the other crew memebers perked up. "Ever heard of the Spice mines of Kessel?" he started sadly. "That's a death setence..."Hera said. "Then we better get there and save them"the young man said. A hour of talking and treating Ezra's wounds later they landed on the planet."Get the wookiees unchained we'll cover you" Kanan said as the former Jedi nodded and ran towards a group and started undoing the cuffs. The wookiees tried to help but they where quicklt being overwhelmed. Ez looked at Kanan. "Plan B?" he said as he got out his lightsaber as Kanan smiled. "Plan B" he confirmed as both of them jumped over the crates. They both dodged blaster fire. In one swift motion Ezra ignited his purple blade while Kanan ignited his blue saber. "Focus all fire on the...Jedi" Ezra heard Kallus said as the young man dflected several rounds of blaster fire. The man looked up to see a wookiee child being chased. He looked at Kanan who nodded once and Ezra ran to get the child.

He flipped over the stromtropper stunning him swiftly. He turned just to see Kallus as he kept his purple blade in front of him and the child. "One Jedi is a rare find but two?"Kallus mocked. Ezra rolled his eyes."And who's fault is that?" Ezra said as he deflected a few more of the agent's shots. "He does have a point" said a few voice just to see Kanan standing on the ghost as Ezra smirked as Kanan managed to Knock Kallus off the walk way while Ezra jumped on wookiee child in tow. The mom almost broke all of his ribs giving him a hug. After dropping them off; Ezra sat on the ramp. Kanan soon joined him. "So are you staying?" Kanan asked as Ezra smiled. "Yep; you can't get rid of me that easily" Ezra said with a chuckle as Kanan punched him playfully in the shoulder. The rebellion was now starting to spark and it all started with 2 Jedi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On with the chapter

I don't have a shot! Chopper, do you have the coordinates?" asked Kanan from the top turrent as Ezra shot down a few more TIE's it been weeks since he joined the ghost crew and became 'Spectre 6' but ever since him and Kanan revealed themselves as Jedi it was getting harder and harder to get supplies and they where running out of everything. "What did he say?" he heard his brother say. "He said 'Hello Hyperspace'" Hera responded as they jumped away from the battle. "That's not what he said" Kanan objected as the memebers of the ghost crew went into the common room. "I told you we would get away" The other Jedi said. Ezra sighed and crossed his arms. " You said we'd get away with the shipment. Kanan, we're low on everything" he said as he heard Sabine and Zeb muttered something about him 'Channeling Hera'."Fuel" Hera said. "Explosives" Sabine said."Food" Zeb finished. "There's always that Vizago job" Kanan suggested. Ezra mumbled something under his breah. He didn't like Vizago very much. "So we're arms dealers agian" Hera said."Mmm, more like arms redistributors. Come on."Kanan said. "We don't even know what kind of weapons" Hera said as Ezra bit his lip remebering the disrupters that he destroyed all those weeks ago but he decided not to mention shrugged. "I've done worst deals than this but Kanan after this you owe me a spare"Ez teased as Kanan gave him a light smile. "So where to?" Hera asked. "Ths spaceport"he said as Ezra went to his bunk to get some medaiting a bunk with Zeb wasn't the best thing in the world. It stuck and the older man snored like a broken pod racer engine but he was surprisely less nosiey than Anakin was. That man kept everyone awake all night even Obi-Wan.

"We're here..."Hera's voice said as Ezra, Kanan, Chopper and Sabine entered the shuttle. Ezra leaned back in his seat waiting for his cue. His old clothes was packed full of Rebellion symbols so Kanan decided to lend him some clothes which was a long sleeve Black shirt, A brown leather vest, combat boots and tan panats. Hera and Kanan where pretty shocked that the young man hasn't been captured besides that incident with Kallus a few weeks before and Ezra was recovering from numerous electrical burns and broken bones despite Hera's insistance that he should've stayed in the med bay longer Ezra flat out refused which Kanan didn't really seem surprised looked over at Kanan who nodded once as Chopper started doing his thing which Ezra wasn't really a fan shocks gave him flash backs.A couple months ago was his first time being tortured by the Empire but he did have trouble with gangs when he was younger. He was a wanted Jedi with only a lightsaber and the clothes on his back. He did ditch the padawan braid and the clothes. He did keep the clothes as a momento. He almost got captured by slavers multiple times before finding his parents on Lothal which agian didn't end well. Nothing was ever easy for Ezra Bridger. Ez jumped up getting away from the droid."Ow...Kid get that droid under control" Kanan said faking annoyance. "Mind your own business!" Ezra snapped back as Tua and that weird alien she was with looked at them." Hey, pilot. Isn't there some rule against droids;in the passenger area?'Kanan asked the droid.

"I am sorry, sir. Your astromech must proceed to the back of the craft."The droid said as Ezra according to plan." Hey, if my astromech's banished, then those two astromechs are banished too."Ezra said rod; Ezra nicknamed him this. It looked like Senator Amidala's droid but Ezra wasn't sure. His heart ached when he thought of Padme. She was another great friend and helped out alot during the clone wars."Astromech? Me? I have never been so insulted. I'll have you know that I am a protocol droid - fluent in over six million forms..."The protocal droid was interuppted by the blonde Imperial; Minster Tua he corrected 's when he got a look at the astromech.'R2?' he thought as he bit his lip this wasn't the time or place to reunite with the droid.R2 did bonk his head affectionately into legs."Later R2" he said quietly to the droid. Kanan gave his younger friend."Pilot, these two droids are with me, and I am on imperial business."The minister said. "Sorry, ma'am, but these are imperial regulations"The droid said. Ezra chuckled lightly at the irony as he patted R2's head as both droids where lead to back of the ship theeipo trying to object all the way." But, minister;I can't risk an incident spoiling these negotiations." The droid said as Ezra surpressed a chuckle same old 3po. He wondered why the protocal droid didn't seem to reconize him like R2 but he guessed that the protocal droid was such a blabber mouth that he would probably expose a lot of things about the rebellion."Go! Oh, this is so humiliating. Trust an astromech to ruin everything."The minister said as Ezra leaned back in his seat and let Sabine do her part of the plan even though this mission still rubbed the 25 year old wrong.

"Secret mission"The alien babbled as Ezra rubbed his eyes tiredly trying to get the thought of delivering disrupters those things where the last thing he wanted to be dealing with right now and he didn't feel like explaining why he didn't tell the crew why he didn't tell them sooner about taking those things out before leaving with the ghost crew. Ezra was surpriseinly the youngest on the crew at 25;A couple months younger than Hera herself. The Twe'lik quickly took up the big sister role to Ezra and conststantly showed that she could be more protective than Kanan from time to time."What secret mission?; I'm sorry I can't understand you"Tua started."Hello; Excuse me...I couldn't help but notice your predictiment..."Zeb said as Ezra sort of doozed off but he was pretty sure he heard Sabine lie to the minister saying bay 17. R2 looked up at Ezra as the Jedi patted his head affectionailty. "I missed you too buddy but I'm sort of on a mission right now"he said with a chuckle as Kanan ordered him up to the vents. The man sighed. "I always get the bad jobs"The 25 year old said climbing up into the vents with a sigh and crawling towards Bay 7. "Why do I always end up crawling though vents just because Master Kenobi did this to me a lot"Ezra complained. "Yes I do Ezra because I'm older than you" Kanan said as Ezra rolled his electric blue eyes "By three years"he countered as he dropped down to the floor. "I'm at Bay seven; you guys going to get here anytime soon?" Ezra said as he tapped his foot impatiently as the rest of the crew rushed in after Ezra unlocked the bay door. Ezra made his way over to the crates and opened them. "Karabast" he heard Zeb say as Ezra bit his lip just seeing them. He may have not been on Lausan during the massacre but he has seen the affects and this was the last thing he wanted to get into Imperial hands.

"Whoa...They're T-7 ion disrupters. These were banned by the senate; you can short circut a entire ship with these"Sabine said as Ezra bit his lip."That's not why they where banned"Zeb said. Ezra sighed. "I took out a shipment a couple months ago.." Ezra said. "And you didn't tell us?" Kanan asked. "I thought Fulcrum already cleared this mission" Ezra countered. The older Jedi sighed. "Let's go before company arrives" The Jedi said as he loaded the crates into the ghost as it landed and stromtroppers burst in. Ezra got out a blaster/lightsaber and stunned a few of them as the youngest member jumped into the ship. "Well looks like Chooper made some friends"Kanan commented as Ezra nodded. "I am C-3PO and this is my counterpart R2-D2. I was trnaslating for Minister Tua when we were attacked by thevies like, uh you"Threeipo said. "We have company Spectre 5 get some restining bolts on these two" Kanan said. "Wait...put one on 3PO but not R2...I know him from the clone wars" Ezra said as R2 beeped excitedly and went to explore. "Okay I guess"Sabine said as she put a restraining bolt on the protocal droid. "R2!; where are you going!" the droid yelled as Ezra couldn't help but chuckle as he walked into the common find Zeb,Kanan and Sabine talking. He decided to let them sort it out even though he wasn't too comfortable either. He went to go medaite only to be tossed out by Zeb. "And stay out!" The laust yelled as the man didn't blame Zeb for being like this he was the same way about Order 66 and now there was few Jedi who haven't been hunted or exterminated. "Thanks for understanding Ezra; I know it's your cabin too" Hera said as Ezra nodded. "Yeah It's no problem...I haven't seen what those things can do to a organic and I hope I never find out"Ezra said as he ran a hand though his raven hair.

"So how is convincing Kanan to start training agian going?" Hera asked as Ezra sighed. "The guy is a stubborn gundark that's all I've got to say" Ezra said with a chuckle as they landed on Lothal. "Home sweet Home I guess" Ezra said as he stepped "Oh I can make beautiful music with these"Vizago said as Ezra facepalmed. "They're not that kind of instrument!"Zeb snapped as Ezra rubbed his forehead hoping this deal would be over soon and he could go back to convincing his stubborn gundark of a brother to continue training with him."Ah but you just have to know how to play them first and how to buy them" Vizago said. "You have to buy them from us first"Ezra said crossing his arms and leaning back on the crate. "Finally someone on your crew who gets business but it appears you've been followed" The alien said as Ezra turned just to see some walkers heading their way. "Ezra line them up!" Sabine said as he lined the crates up and they overloaded them. He turned just to see Zeb fighting Agent Muttonchops. He couldn't let the laust die. "No!" Ezra yelled force pushing the agent away and helping Zeb up this was the first time in a long time that he actually used the force in full. Once on the ship Zeb turned to Kanan. "Thanks Mate"he said as Kanan shook his head. "It wasn't me it was Ezra"Kanan said as Zeb's eyes widened and everyone turned to Ezra. "Is that really that surprising?; I was a Jedi Padawan too" Ezra teased.

"Bail?" Ezra said as he stepped off the ship with Kanan, R2 and 3PO. "Ezra Bridger; haven't seen you since you where 10 years old and trailing after Obi-Wan Kenobi" Bail teased as Ezra chuckled softly. "Times really have changed" he said as the droids where turned over to the man. "May the force be with you two I have a feeling the Empire's in trouble now" The man said as he watched the two Jedi walk back to the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is the first story I'm posting on this site you can also find the more recent chapters on FF.net


End file.
